Jimmy-Hazel Relationship
The relationship between Jimmy Brooks and Hazel Aden is known as Jazel (J'immy/H'azel). Relationship History Overview Prior to their relationship, the two developed a friendship and were moderately close due to the fact that they were in the same clique of friends. However, over the course of a Saturday detention, the two formed a relationship, and went on to be the longest lasting couple so far in the series, lasting nearly 2 years. They began to drift apart in the aftermath of the school shooting in Time Stands Still, which left Jimmy paralyzed, as Jimmy began to find new interests and Hazel was unable to fully understand how he had changed. Hazel broke up with him in their senior year when she felt he was developing feelings for Ellie Nash. Hazel went on to graduate with their class, while Jimmy was held back at Degrassi Community School for another year. Season 3 (Sophomore Year) In''' Take On Me, like a scene from the 1980's classic "The Breakfast Club", Jimmy and Hazel are serving Saturday detention along with Sean Cameron, Ellie Nash and Toby Isaacs. The five of them(all from different social cliques) were bored to the point where they actually have nothing better to do but to bond with one another. Jimmy and Hazel, however, are already good friends due to fact that their respective best friends, Spinner and Paige, are dating. Jimmy and Hazel grow even closer in detention and a romantic relationship begins when they share a kiss on the roof of the school. In '''The Power of Love, Jimmy plans a special, perfect night for him and Hazel. Degrassi is holding a year-end dance with a Bollywood Theme where he and Hazel plan to double date with Spinner and Paige. However, one disaster unfolds after another in one night. Jimmy is stuck wearing a sari(a dress for females of Indian descent) when his order is messed up. The restaurant charges him for a meal that was unpaid for from Paige, Spinner and Ashley a couple of months ago. Their limousine driver turns out to be a wanted criminal, so Jimmy, Hazel, Paige and Spinner are forced to arrive at the dance via police car. Lastly, the gymnasium erupts in flames as a result of flammable curtains and decorations. As the dance is moved outside, Jimmy is disappointed that his night didn't go as planned. However, Hazel assures him that she still appreciates his efforts and kisses him passionately. Satisfied, the two of them commence to dance together. Season 4 (Junior Year) In Ghost In The Machine, Jimmy and Hazel are still going strong as they are seen making out at the drive-in theater while on yet another double date with Spinner and Paige. In Time Stands Still (2), an unforgettable, tragic shooting takes place, leaving Rick Murray dead and Jimmy paralyzed. Hazel breaks down and cries when she hears from Ms. Sauvé that her boyfriend was shot and in critical condition. Later on, she is seen at the hospital crying her eyes out as Paige tries to console her. Hazel's compassion for Jimmy is taking a toll on her emotions as she seeks therapy by participating in a group session with Ms. Sauvé in [[Back In Black |'Back In Black' and]] taking yoga classes with instructor, Matt Oleander in Neutron Dance. Both of which appear to help Hazel cope while Jimmy recovers. In Eye of the Tiger, Jimmy is returns to school. Although he is seen to be wheelchair bound, Hazel is beyond happy to see her boyfriend come home from a lengthy hospital stay. Also, Jimmy, Hazel and all of their friends angrily cut Spinner out of their lives when it is revealed that he is partially responsible for the shooting. In West End Girls, Hazel wants to make prom night special for Jimmy the same way he tried to do for her the previous year. Although Hazel is normally the more passive one in her friendship with Paige, she decides to stand up to Paige when she begins to annoy everyone(especially Jimmy) with her nonstop whining and ranting over her recently broken leg and her ongoing rivalry with Manny Santos. Season 5 (Senior Year) In Death of a Disco Dancer, Hazel is waiting for Jimmy to finish basketball practice, and Jimmy tells her that the kids can't shoot, so they're going to have him busy all year. Hazel says that they couldn't have a better coach and that she is so proud of him, before kissing him on the cheek, which leaves Jimmy smiling. However, his mood sours when he overhears Derek Haig disrespecting him as a coach because he is paralyzed. In''' I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Jimmy's relationship with Hazel is on the rocks as she feels uneasy about his waning passion for basketball and his growing interest in art. What bothers Hazel the most, however, is that she knows that Ellie has been encouraging Jimmy to nurture his artistic skills and she suspects that Jimmy is falling for Ellie as a result. Although Hazel is obviously upset, she does her best to save her relationship by telling Jimmy to communicate with her better and explain to her whatever he feels she doesn't understand. Jimmy agrees to try his best to do so. In Redemption Song, it is the one year anniversary of the school shooting and Hazel clearly sees that Jimmy's interest in art and Ellie is still there. She tries to be more supportive about the art factor but she sees Ellie as a threat and as a result, she acts coldly towards her. Suddenly, when Hazel notices that Jimmy painted a mural with Ellie's face on it instead of hers, that was the final straw for their relationship. After throwing a bucket of paint at Jimmy, Hazel confronts him about the mural. Jimmy explains to Hazel that although he loves her, Ellie is the one who inspires him. Feeling hurt and angry, Hazel calls Jimmy a coward and breaks up with him. The two of them remain distant for the rest of season five. Timeline * Start Up: 'Take On Me '(316) * Broke Up: '''Redemption Song (510) ** Reason: Hazel thought Jimmy had feelings for Ellie after seeing a character in his mural that looked like Ellie. Trivia *Hazel and Jimmy never had sex. *They started on the same episode as Sean and Ellie. *They were one of three relationships to start in detention. The other two were Sean-Ellie, and J.T.-Liberty. *Jimmy and Hazel were the second-longest lasting Degrassi couple in history, lasting nearly two years. Gallery 85765.PNG 7655.png 3-16-1.jpg 10jj.jpg tumblr_leqddlYidB1qdn09vo1_400.jpg hazel-4.jpg tumblr_leqi9gLUSG1qc1tpr.jpg rtd.jpg 70c.jpg tumblr_l2wf4d3NwU1qbxfsuo1_500.png 116-brucas59.jpg 434.png 544fh.png 4545j.png 334.png 565j.png 5564.png 5654f.png jazel4.png 5645s.png 4564d.png 54654k.png 687764.png 4-brucas59dd.jpg 16-brucas59ed.jpg 5-brucas59dd.jpg 5543sd.png 45654r.png 4644s.png 46453.png 4345f.png 453d.png 5434d.png 4354f.png 89798.png 5446d.png 5343f.png 454fn.png 6756f.png 3453dm.png Wreqw3ergfg.jpg 64645fd.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships